Time and Time Again
by FindingLight
Summary: "Fine, have it your way." Nikola grumbled. He could help but feel like he failed. The source blood was supposed to fix things for him. It was to give him a fighting chance with Helen and to make his inventions more credible. Now he would be just ordinary and plain.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I hope many of you will come to love this story. I promise this will be a Teslan story, so please stay with it. And if you have an idea you would like to see leave it in a review or pm me with it._

_XOXO_

_~Dani~_

**Chapter 1: End to the Beginning **

(9:30 pm)

John sat in his hotel room. His cruel smile graced the menacing face of his. It was so easy to trick Adam into revealing his secrets of the time traveling device. He was always considered to be the least intelligent of the Five. Adam had underestimated him and now the fragile body lied lifeless in the Victorian era hotel.

John's cold gaze moved to the clock. Soon he would be gone; he would disappear from the history books. He would have his Helen, and she would give birth to their child. He could feel a strange tingle in his arms and legs. John glanced down at his fading form and chuckled. "It is complete."

-x-x-

(9:00 pm)

John stared at the mirror; he could not forget the man in the alley. The words still rang in his ears. He could not believe that was his future. That disgusting creature was what he would be if he took the blood. Not only would he become a killer, he would lose Helen and their child. He simply could not let her do this. He knew all the time and effort put into this would cause the others great pain to see their work fade away.

John looked up as the blond goddess opened the door. "John darling, are you feeling alright?"

Turing to face her John shook his head. "I do not think this is a good idea." John took her hands in his. "Helen this blood could turn us into killers."

Helen stared at the face of her lover. She could see the fear in his eyes. He never looked so scared before; her hands brought his to her mouth. "We should tell the others then." Helen hid the disappointment she felt.

John looked down for a moment; he felt bad asking her to do this. He couldn't tell her the real reason for this change of heart, if she knew the truth it would be different. John pushed the thoughts from his mind and pulled Helen closer to him. "Thank you, my love."

Helen smiled softly and kissed his cheek. John smiled walked out of the small room. He swallowed hard now as the fun began; convincing the others to do the same would not be as easy. Nigel would not mind not doing it. He was a follower not a leader so there would be no fuss. James was his best friend and after telling him the dangers, he would not make a fuss either. However when it came to the damn Serbian it would be difficult to and convince him not to. How since he was already sure of James and Nigel siding with him, Nikola did not matter. John felt relief as he walked into the drawing room with Helen.

"So are we ready?" Nikola's accent was heavy.

Helen let go of John's hand and shook her head. "I think we need more time to study on this."

James looked Helen. "More time? What else is there we can do with the blood?"

Nikola exchanged looks with James then looked to John. "Helen you were so excited…what happened?" Nikola asked. He would stand by her decision but only if it was hers.

"John made a point; we have not tested this blood. It could kill us or turn us into abnormals that could kill." Helen looked at John.

"Nigel, what do you think?" John asked the quite member.

"I don't care really. I am happy not doing it." Nigel said indifferent to the situation.

"Fine, we study more on it." James said not wanting to oppose John. His fears were relevant.

Nikola crossed his arms. "I think this is a mistake! This is to be our moment, and it is ruin by petty fears."

"Nikola please, I just want to study it more before we do anything." Helen said softly.

"Fine, have it your way." Nikola grumbled. He could help but feel like he failed. The source blood was supposed to fix things for him. It was to give him a fighting chance with Helen and to make his inventions more credible. Now he would be just ordinary and plain.

Nikola looked at the clock; it was 9:30. Helen smiled at the group as she walked back to John. The sight made Nikola feel ill. It was James who made the mention of the time. Nikola was glad and was the first to exit the room.

John smiled as he felt successful. He would have his life and there would be no worries in it. He was pulled from his thoughts as Helen wrapped her arms around him. John kissed her head mumbling a thank you as they walked to the door. What was to become the beginning of their life was now truly the end.


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter Sweet Good-bye

**Thank you for the support I really appreciate it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. **

Nikola paced the lab. Something was not right. John had been all for the source blood then just hours before it came time to use it he backed out. Something was wrong, but what? Sadly Helen followed John with an open heart. How could she be so blind to what Nikola saw in John? Nikola looked at the time and sighed. He was only here to pack his things up. He could not find another way around this except to do it himself. Of course there would be risks but that was life. He walked to the window and peered out on to the school courtyard.

Helen walked the grounds with James and John. Nikola smiled. He would miss her. She had a way of making him feel wanted. He would say good bye to her last. Maybe he could tell her how he felt. Maybe she would hurt to see him leave. Nikola hoped it would, than he would know that he meant something to her. Nikola grabbed his satchel and left the room.

He knew he would pass them in the corridor but hoped he was wrong for once. Nikola stared at the ground. He could smell her perfume and against his judgment he looked up and their blue eyes met.

"Nikola," Helen said turning to him.

Nikola said nothing as he forced his eyes from her. He nodded to her and walked off. He could feel her eyes still on him. He wondered if it was from worry or confusion. He could hear John speaking about him. The vial that spilt from his mouth towards Nikola only made Nikola want to prove that John was up to something.

X~x~X

Helen looked at the chalkboard. All the hard work Nikola and James put into the source blood had been in vain. Nikola clearly felt discouraged and she couldn't blame him. The sadness in his eyes still haunted her. She looked at John and smiled as he handed her piece of paper.

John seemed different somehow. He was ready for marriage, and children. Helen wanted that too but she wanted to be sure that she was ready. Her father was always telling her to listen to her heart and right now her heart was confused. She felt part of her needed to see the blood's powers, and the other part wanted to believe that John had really been concerned. Helen forced the thoughts from her head as she looked at a problem on the paper.

"Yes, by increasing the oxygen in take it should work." Helen said agreeing with him.

John smiled, "I told you Nigel."

"Well, we can't all be right." Nigel hissed feeling annoyed.

James rolled his eyes as the two began to bicker. He walked towards Helen who would have usually broken up the argument. He that she cared for Nikola he was dear friend to her. He took her hand and walked her out of the room.

"Helen what it is?" James asked sincere in his concern.

"James I think I hurt Nikola." Helen said. "He wanted to be a part of the group and the one thing he wanted I took from him."

James patted her hand. "Darling, he chose to leave, and in time he might choose to come back."

"He didn't even say good-bye." Helen said hurt now settling in her heart.

X~x~X

Nikola waited till about eight to go say good-bye to Helen. Her father would be in bed early tonight for his trip. Helen was never in bed before ten. Nikola knew this from his many late night chats with her. He had often found himself walking by her house when he was restless; she would see him from her window and come down and walk with him. They would look at the stars and laugh at some of the things that were 'supposed' to be seen. God, she completed him.

Their walks lately were far and few in-between as her relationship with John grew stronger. It hurt him to admit that John was better than him in one way, the only way that really mattered. John was better at keeping her safe. He was tall and had the muscle build to scare anyone. As for himself…well he was a twig by comparison.

Nikola made the last turn to her house. Her bedroom window was lit up with candles and he could see her shadows cross the window. Picking up a small pebble he tossed it at her window. He felt nervous as she opened her curtains to peer outside. The curtains were shut quickly and he could only hope it was due to her wanting to change. Nikola looked around the street and sighed heavily. How long should he wait? Should he wait? Looking back up the candles had been blown out and he smiled hearing the door open.

"Care for a walk Miss Magnus?" Nikola asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

Helen nodded pulling the wrap around her shoulders closer before taking his arm. They walked in the silence for several minutes before Helen managed to speak. "So you're leaving?"

Nikola looked at the stars. "I'm afraid I have to."

"Have to or want to?" Helen questioned her voice soft.

The words pulled at his heart. "What is the difference?" Nikola looked at her. "I have nothing here to stay for…not anymore."

"Just because we did not try the source blood does not mean we don't need you." Helen wanted him to stay but she was afraid to ask him.

"Helen, it is not about the blood." Nikola confessed slowly as they walked towards Oxford.

"Then why are you leaving?" Helen asked.

"Helen you are marrying John, and I can no longer pretend to be happy for you and he when I love as well." Nikola watched her for a moment as he stopped walking.

Helen looked down feeling guilty. Part of her knew he liked her but she never really thought it bothered him so much. Of course her going on moonlit walks with him were enough to give him hope. She had led him on and now he was leaving because of her. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You did nothing wrong." Nikola spoke; his fingers gently lifted her chin. "I knew better."

Helen's eyes met his and for a moment she lost herself in his eyes, his mouth, and the softness of his skin. Helen leaned into him; Nikola took the moment to kiss her. Their lips met and his heart shattered. Fire burned in his soul for her; his arms pulled her closer. Helen knew this was wrong, but there was something about this kiss something perfect and pure about this kiss something that John's kisses could never have. She allowed herself to unfold in his arms as his kisses travelled along her neck. Her body shivered as he whispered in her ear.

Helen reluctantly pulled away covering her mouth. "I can't betray him like this."

Nikola stared at her. He nodded his head before clearing his throat. "I should take you home now."

The walk back was quiet and awkward. Nikola didn't want to apologize for their moment of passion, he truly was not sorry for her betraying John. Alas, he was a gentleman and he would do anything to please Helen. Well almost anything. He refused to stay and watch her marry John. He walked her to her door.

"Helen about-"

Helen's lips covered his softly. She pulled away and placed a finger over her lips. "Our secret."

Nikola nodded and leaned forward only to kiss her cheek. "Good-bye ljubavi."


	3. Chapter 3: What Begins in Blood

**Thank you for the Reviews and for the support. **

Nikola stood outside of a shabby hotel. Six months of track Gregory Magnus led him here. Nikola knew that he (Gregory) was going to the hide the source blood. Nikola smiled as Gregory walked down the street. Nikola had been watching Gregory come and go for three days. Now was his chance. Nikola walked into the lobby and made his way to the third floor. He had counted three windows to the left from the center of the building while outside. Nikola stared at the row of room and walked to the room he thought was the right one. Carefully Nikola picked the lock and opened the door slowly. He smiled when he saw Gregory's old trench coat neatly folded across the back of a chair.

Nikola hurried inside and poked around looking for the blood. Nikola looked at the floor. He gritted his teeth as he knelt to the floor and looked under the bed. Besides the germs that probably infested the ground he was on he was relatively happy with what he found. He pulled out the small lock box and sat on the bed. He looked at the lock; _of course it's a number lock! _

_Nikola looked at the strange book. "How do we unlock it?"_

_Helen giggled and took the book from him. He couldn't tell if she was feeling the effects of that second bottle of wine but he had suspicions that she was. Her laugh was beautiful and she had stars in her eyes as she fumbled around with the lock._

"_It's my mother's birthday." Helen bit her bottom lip._

Nikola smiled and lined the numbers up. He would have to thank Helen if this worked-or not. He opened the box and pulled the vial from its case. He reached into his coat and pulled out a syringe. If he took the vial Gregory would notice. Nikola drew up just enough for himself. Walking to the window he could see Gregory approaching. Nikola hurried out and off down the hall.

Nikola let a sigh of relief out as he escaped the building. He continued to walk down the moonlit street his heart racing as he got closer to his own hotel. Soon he would either be changed or dead. Nikola opened the door and walked to his room. He pulled the needle from his pocket and shut his door. Nikola walked to his bed after placing his jacket on the coat rack.

Nikola folded his sleeve up and inserted the sharp point into his arm. The blood burned through his veins. He could feel the change, the pain that now coursed through him violently. Nikola stood to his feet. He needed help; he needed to… Nikola collapsed to the floor.

X~x~X

Helen watched the clock. John would be home soon, and she would have time to tell him the good news. She could feel her heart racing as she thought of the news. She pushed her blonde hair from her face and finished writing her thesis. She allowed the ink to dry before stacking the papers on top of her desk. She came across some research papers Nikola had helped her with.

Helen touched her lips as their last night together. She could hardly believe it had been six months since she last seen Nikola. The new year brought in many changes though. She and John were now married, and James was the head detective now. As for Nigel he was still himself. Adam Worth was spending more and more time around the small group. Helen felt uncomfortable with Worth around her all the time. Helen sighed and shook her; she missed the original Five. She missed Nikola and their talks, she missed James and John's bickering like children.

X~x~X

John walked the cold streets heading home. He felt angry and annoyed with life. He needed more excitement, more violence. John thought of the whores he had before marrying Helen. They had little boundaries and did anything he please. He liked seeing them hurt. He enjoyed their screams of pleasure but what got him was when they screamed in pain. A shiver of delight flooded him. John watched one of the whores he spent many nights with walk the street. He could envision himself choking her, cutting her; he could almost see the blood on his hands as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Helen could never be used the same way as a whore could. She was fragile, and very proper. Plus James was always around; James pretended not to have deeper feelings for Helen, but John knew he did. John pushed the thoughts from his head as he approached the fence to his home. He could see Helen through the window. Her blonde hair hugged her waist, and her perfect form crossed the window and opened the door.

"Hello love." John said scooping his wife into his arms kissing her.

Helen smiled and took his hand. "Dinner is waiting."

John followed her to the kitchen. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to see her in pain. John smiled as dark desire played in his mind. Helen placed his plate on the table.

"John," Helen said quietly.

"Yes darling." John asked sitting as she sat down with her own plate.

"I'm pregnant." Helen slowly spoke looking at her plate.

John looked up at Helen. "Pregnant?" He repeated feeling mixed emotions.

He smiled as thoughts of a family suppressed his prior thoughts of violence. John took her hand and brought it to his lips. Helen could not contain how relieved she was that John seemed happy. She felt distant from him lately but this baby would bring him back to her she knew it.

"My dear, you have made me extremely happy." John kissed her softly. He took a breath before turning his attention back to their supper. "I am a lucky man." John mused.

He however didn't believe it so much right now. Taking the blood was supposed to be the cause of his anger and hate. Clearly this was not the case anymore. He was losing his mind and telling Helen the truth was not an option. John stared at his plate. There was blood, warm, fresh blood. He could smell it, taste it, and feel it coursing through his veins. He wanted to hurt Helen but he would not.

John rose after dinner and kissed Helen's forehead. "I will be right back." John whispered.

"John are you feeling alright?" Helen asked concerned.

"Yes, I just left something at James's." John said as he grabbed his coat and left. The night air filled his lungs as he hurried off.

He could not care that Helen would be worried sick, he wanted to but he could not muster the feeling to care. One street merged into the next until John was near an active corner. There was a tall and skinny woman standing across the street. John licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair as he approached her with a dangerous smile.


	4. Chapter 4 The Monsters Within

Nikola hovered over the deer as he finished his nightly feed. The blood lust was slowly becoming manageable as the month past. He felt proud of himself for being able to avoid feeding on the lesser mortals. It was amazing how the world seemed so small now. He was already smart but now with the blood and his gift he soared above expectations of the mere human standards.

Gregory would be impressed after he got over being furious at what he had done. Never the less Nikola knew it would be for the best if he had a plan b. He needed to make sure he never became a hazard to Helen, or anyone else. He knew the risk he was taking by coming back. Seeing Helen and John married with a baby on the way would damn near kill him…well emotionally that is. London seemed dirty. He took a left and headed to the cozy little pub that Nigel had asked him to come to.

John stared blankly at Nikola from across the street as he walked with James. James took notice to Nikola but only pushed John to walk faster. James could barely contain the anger bubbling inside of him. John really messed up; that poor woman that came to him only hours ago still remain on his mind. John had been the one she accused of attacking and brutally raping her.

James needed to know why! Why would John need a prostitute? Why would John attack and abuse a woman? He wondered if Helen was safe. John seemed clueless though as to why James asked him to come to the Yard. James pulled John into the Yard and took him to the back of the building.

"James, why are we here?" John asked calmly feeling the reason in his gut.

James took a moment to check over his shoulder before sighing. "John, you have being accused of attacking and raping a woman."

John forced his face to show concern about such an accusation. "James, this is me you are talking about." John spoke rationally. "Helen and I are expecting, now tell me why would I risk my family?"

James leaned against the wall. "True enough John, just stay away from that district. Please." James didn't want to believe that his friend would do this nor did he. He felt childish pulling John into the Yard for this.

X~x~X

Nikola walked into Gregory's lab. Nikola took notice to the ravishing blonde goddess that stood next to her father. Nikola could feel his heart shattering as he heard three heartbeats, not counting his own. Nikola cleared his throat to make his presence known, forcing a smile when the two doctors turn to look at him.

"Nikola," Helen walked to him and hugged him.

"Hello Helen." Nikola stiffened under her touch; the way she felt, and smelled forced Nikola to pull away in fear he would shift into his newer form.

Helen stood puzzled for a moment before regretting her lack of containment. Of course he pulled away, he knew she was married now and it hurt him. The last night they had together played in her mind. She could almost feel his lips on her skin again. "You look well."

"Yes, well looks are often deceiving." Nikola coldly said glancing to Gregory. "I am interrupting something I can come back later. I just need to speak with your father."

"She can stay Nikola." Gregory moved the books on his desk to the side.

"Gregory I insist that I speak with you alone." Nikola's voice held very sternly.

"I'm should be going now anyways father." Helen looked away from Nikola's cold stare. She grief hitting her; he didn't want her there, even as a friend.

"Helen, please stay." Gregory insisted defiantly.

"Gregory, please…I can't speak freely in front of her." Nikola's words came out sharper than he would have liked.

Helen's lips form a thin line. "Why Nikola because I am a woman?" Helen turned facing him. "Or because I wouldn't go to bed with you."

Nikola clenched his teeth together. She wanted to hurt him, she actually thought this was about her! His anger filled him. He closed his hands into a tight fist as his nails tried to grow. Gregory pulled Helen behind him as Nikola's body language gave warning signs.

"Nikola?" Gregory called to the man he saw changing.

Nikola's eyes faded from blue to solid black, his lips curled showing the points of his teeth. Blood trickled from his hand as his talons pierce his skin. "I didn't want to show you this!" Nikola's voice was deep and booming.

"Nikola what happened." Helen asked holding to her father's arm.

"I did what you could not!" Nikola growled moving towards them. "I took the blood."

"But you weren't suppose…"

"Suppose to what, Helen?" Nikola's body shook as he fought his urges. "Become a vampire."

"Nikola, please" Gregory pleaded. "You're frightening her."

Nikola yurned to him with a look of shame. "Helen, I'm sorry." His voice changed from the dark booming voice to the voice that Helen knew and had grown fond of. "I traced my lineage…and I had vampiric ancestors."

Helen walked to him. "Nikola, I am sorry…I did not mean it."

Nikola walked towards Helen smiling. "Now, now, Helen let's not lie."

Helen sighed. "I just thought-"

"What that this was about you?" Nikola sighed. His rage was no longer boiling in his blood. "I simply want help to control the blood lust."

Helen's face tightened with a frown. He was such an arrogant bastard! Helen walked to her father's research and ignored the pair as they talked. They were talking about possibilities. Helen rolled her eyes and finally interrupted. "Animal plasma would work."

Both men glanced at the blonde whose eyes stayed glued to the paper in front of her. "What?" Gregory asked as the notion played in his head.

"Plasma would work it would not mean killing animal and it can be obtained through any living thing." Helen explained. "But this isn't about me, and I was not the one asked to help." Her voice bitter.

Nikola pouted, "I'm sorry Helen, would you please help me?"

"No." She smirked as she walked from the lab.

X~x~X

John followed a tall, blonde woman to a quiet area just outside of London. Her name was Marie and she was a known whore. He often found himself in her company before Helen and he were married. John walked calmly towards her. His mind thought of all the ways he wanted her.

He would love to ruin her, mainly because she reminded him of Helen. He could do things to Marie that Helen would never allow. The corner of his lip drew into a grin. He could still taste the sweet blonde before him. He closed his eyes to remember how her hands ran across his body, how her nails dug into his flesh; all the pain, all the pleasure.

"My Marie, you are looking ever so lovely." John's word dripped with honey.

"Mr. Druitt…" Marie's words were cut off by John's mouth capturing hers.

Marie gave it the kiss. John was very powerful compared to her and she knew better than to resist this man. He knew how to get what he wanted, and he ALWAYS got what he wanted.


End file.
